My First Words
by NightmareMidnight-Destini
Summary: Life With Naruto And Sasuke's Child As He Learns To Talk. Its From The Baby's POV. Mpreg Mention.


**Naruto : Aww Janey Your sooo Cute! *holds baby in the air***

**Me : Naruto we have to get on with the show.**

**Sasuke : Tuh, Just Drop the Baby Off a Cliff Somewhere.**

***baby launches at Sasuke hitting him in the head with his rattle***

**Naruto : NO Janey don't try to kill your papa!**

**Me : *sweat drop anime style* God... Well since there busy I'll introduce the story. Review please and thank you.**

**' Mini Kyuubi thoughts '**

_'Inner baby thoughts'_

"Speaking"

**Okay, So The baby in this story is Sasuke and Naruto's. The baby called Naruto mommy because he was the one to give birth to him. Sasuke is NOT a bad father in this its just that him and his son compete for Naruto's attention. The baby has a "Mini" Kyuubi inside of him also. Blah Blah Blah. Review after you read.!**

* * *

**Sitting on the floor was a baby boy about the age of 11 months. He had hair that reminded everybody of the sun like his mother but his eyes where dark as midnight which he had gotten from his father. In front of this baby boy was a blond male. And yes, It was play time.**

'_Damn it lets try again'_ I said as I watched my mother sit in front of me cooing in my face. Waving my hands around I knitted my eye brows.

"Aaaoiapa" I heard myself say. Balling my fist in frustration I began to wave them around faster almost hitting my mom in the face.

"What was that hunny?" My mother said as he got closer to my face. I don't know why but this made my heart warm and made me want to try again. Grabbing onto my mothers golden hair I tried again.

"Aaappaa" I said and watched my mothers face for any reaction. His eyes lite up and he gave me one of those smiles that warmed my soul. Seeing this I screamed and clapped my hands.

"Thats it baby. Your such a smart boy. Yes you are." my mother said moving closer to me so that he could kiss me on my forehead. Nodding my head I puffed out my chest and wanted to try again. Before I could the front door opened and my father walked in.

'_Tuh, There goes that cocky jerk. He doesn't deserve my mommy. I see the way he looks at him!' _I said narrowing my eyes as I followed his movements. Seeing him walked towards us and him about to give my mother a kiss I caught his eye. Smirking I stuck my tongue out at him before I let out a little whimper before I started to wail at a tone that my mother turned away from my father and picked me up.

Resting my chin on my mothers shoulder I smirked at my father as I seen his eyes turn red. Crossing my eyes at him I stuck my tongue out again.

'_Lets see you beat that! Pretty boy!'_ I said as I seen him raise an eye brow. As if he heard my thoughts he walked over to my mother and kissed her on her temple before moving a hand under his shirt.

"Sasuke not now." my mommy said as he leaned into my daddy. Almost growling I rolled my eyes and gripped onto my mother tighter.

"Come on dobe, just put the baby down and it would only be for a little while. He has toys." My father said while he kissed my mothers neck. Hearing a noise come from my mothers mouth a was about to turn on the Uchiha charm but before I could my mother placed me on the floor and he and my daddy was doing one of those long hugs again.

'**_You just gona let that meanie take mama away from you like that?'(1)_**I heard my inner voice say. Turning up my nose I balled my fist and shook my head.

'**Well its time to bring out the big gunns!'** I heard it say.

Nodding my head I closed my eyes and opened my mouth.

"AAAPPAA!" I heard come out of my mouth. Not liking what I heard I tried again.

"Pa...Papa!" I heard myself say.

"Ohh my god Sasuke get off! What did you just say Janey?" My mother said as he pushed my father off of him and rushed over to me and held me up like the little monkey to that lion in my favorite movie (2). Smiling I opened my eyes only to hear my mother let out a yell of joy and seen my father walked over to us.

"Well I'll be damned." I heard my father say as he wore a smirk on his face. Tilting my head I looking from my mother to my father and back.

Feeling my weight shirt I looked up to see my father holding me.

"Papa?" I said confused. My father has never held me this long before.

"Thats my boy." Was all he said.

**(1) The Mini Kyuubi Calls Naruto Mommy Because The 9 tails is HIS Mother. So yeah. Its like the beast in Naruto Had a Baby and passed it Down to Naruto's baby.**

**(2) He is talking about the Lion King. Its the when the money dude was holding up the new born at the beginning of the movie. And If you don't know what the Lion King is then Kill Your Self.**


End file.
